


Smile

by kashewmoo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashewmoo/pseuds/kashewmoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always better to simply play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [link621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/gifts).



“Sengoku.”

At the flat pronunciation of his name that could only come from one person, Sengoku turned around, his back facing the mirror as he grinned at Tezuka; grabbing something off the counter that wasn't quite in Tezuka's sight - though clearly visible in the mirror - Sengoku clasped his hands behind his back almost a tad too innocently. "Tezuka." He nodded in return, advancing forward a step toward his friend. But before he could even open his mouth to ask whether or not Tezuka had completely finished breakfast, he was interrupted by a very unimpressed expression.

“What is on your head?”

“Hmm~?”

“You know perfectly well what I am referring to.”

“This?” Sengoku motioned to the top of his head, still smiling innocently.

“…”

“It’s just a little something I picked up from the hundred yen store.”

“…It’s flashing.”

“It is.”

“You look ridiculous.”

“I’m just getting into the spirit of the holiday.”

“We do not celebrate St. Patrick’s Day here.”

“They do in America.”

“Do we live in America?”

“No, but there’s no reason why we can’t celebrate it here, right?”

Another grin – Tezuka eyed the… thing on the top of Sengoku’s head almost bemusedly. Two clovers attached to wires on the top of the headband perched atop bright orange hair that waved in the air with every slight movement of Sengoku’s head; the clovers were flashing almost obnoxiously with a dull yellow light, reminding Tezuka distantly of the Yamabuki uniform. Suiting for Sengoku, but… no. “Take that off your head.”

“Nah, I can’t do that,” Sengoku advanced toward Tezuka, his hands still firmly clasped behind his back, and a very mischievous grin tugging at his lips as he eyed the top of Tezuka’s head – if Sengoku thought he was being secretive, he was failing quite miserably. The green bear on Sengoku’s… also very green t-shirt was almost mocking Tezuka with its big grin much like Sengoku’s own, the clover decorating its stomach just further proving the ridiculousness of this whole thing. “You can join in, though.”

“I am no—“ 

Sengoku moved the last few inches forward, completely ignoring Tezuka’s protest, and produced an identical headband to the one on his head, smushing it down on messy brown hair. Pressing a button on the side of the headband, the clovers began to flash, and Sengoku stood back to admire his handy work. “There, now we can look ridiculous together.”

“Sengoku.”

“Oh, don’t look so grumpy,” the redhead pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket, and flipped it open, selecting the camera from the menu.

“You are not going to take a picture.” Tezuka crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving Sengoku his stern buchou look; the other man just waved it away with his other hand, stepping beside Tezuka, and throwing an arm around his shoulders, holding the camera out in front of them.

“Smiiile.”

“Twenty laps.”

Even the chime of Sengoku’s phone as he took the picture was obnoxious, but Tezuka looked at the camera, anyway, if only because he would never hear the end of it if he didn’t – sometimes, it was just more worth it to agree with Sengoku rather than argue.

Extracting his arm, Sengoku looked at the picture, still grinning, and held it up to show Tezuka. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it~?”

Tezuka wasn’t going to humor him again, however.


End file.
